wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Hikibi Watanabe
Hikibi Watanabe is the owner of the club Red Rabbit in the Wonderland series. He is also the main owner Shirley. Appearance and Personality Appearance Hikibi is a tall old man with gray hair and brown eyes. He often wears a black and gold kimono while smoking on a wooden pipe and wearing gold rings on his fingers. Personality Hikibi appears to be level-headed for running his sex club business. He can spot out which men to recruit for membership for Red Rabbit as seen with Isamu Fujihara after he overhears him ranting about Nanami Yamazaki in a bar one night. Right now, he is not a fan of Keiichi Minami having co-ownership of Shirley. Back Story Storyline History Happy Wonderland Hikibi owns Red Rabbit. On the night Keiichi Minami came looking for Arisu, he was running the semi-annual auction for ownership of the goddess. Earlier, Hikibi and his old friend, Nobu Takahashi, made a secret deal to have co-ownership. However, things didn't go as planned when Keiichi ended up winning Shirley by accident. Not wanting to violate the tradition of the club, Hikibi let the undercover journalist win. Naturally, Nobu was furious and complained to Hikibi. The owner told his friend that he couldn't break the rules, but then offered him a chance for a rematch. He hinted that he did something to Arisu because she was getting too nosy about the club. Later, Hikibi makes a call to Keiichi to intimidate him. Deep Blue Wonderland It is revealed that he was the one who recruited Isamu Fujihara for Red Rabbit's membership after overhearing him complaining about his troubles with Nanami Yamazaki in a bar one night. Relationships Shirley Main Article: Shirley Shirley is his prized goddess of Red Rabbit. Twice a year, he hold an auction for a lucky man to co-own her with him. Essentially, he pimps her out to the men that can pay the most to enjoy her for a night. Keiichi Minami Main Article: Keiichi Minami He isn't too happy of sharing ownership with Keiichi at the moment. In fact, he plans to get rid of the journalist student and take back complete control of Red Rabbit's goddess for "more worthy" clients in the club. Arisu Honda Main Article: Arisu Honda Hikibi was Arisu's boss before she disappeared. It is hinted that he might have something to do with her disappearance because she was getting too close to the truth about Red Rabbit. Katsuhiro Kitano Main Article: Katsuhiro Kitano Nobu Takahashi Nobu and Hikibi have been friends for a long time. In fact, Nobu tried to do an under the table deal with his old pal to have half-ownership of Shirley. When that plan didn't work out, he voiced his displeasure with Hikibki. However, the club owner assured him that they would still have a chance to win back Shirley. Daichi Hajime Main Article: Daichi Hajime Osamu Myojin Main Article: Osamu Myojin Izaya Orihara Main Article: Izaya Orihara Trivia Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Tandeki Group Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Human Villians Category:Antagonists Category:Red Rabbit